


Exceptions

by sproutingsons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sort of canon?, a lot of swearing, but no violence, but oswald is my entire heart, can be read as friends or like the beginning of a slow burn i guess, so i hope this is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutingsons/pseuds/sproutingsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what went down at the pier and shortly thereafter. (Rated T because of a heck ton of swearing, but no violence i swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

Jim Gordon is not an easily shaken person, he was military for God’s sake. But his hand was trembling a he walked down the pier. Gun in one hand, Penguin in the other. The latter was pleading, begging for his life, and Jim was conflicted.

On one hand, this man is a criminal. Were he to die, that’s one less criminal on the streets of this hellish city, one less problem for Jim to worry about. 

On the other, he’s still a man. An absolutely fucked up, batshit crazy man, but a man nonetheless. 

Oswald was on his knees, begging. Jim had blocked it out at this point. His voice was just about as odd and eccentric as his appearance. Jim grimaced as he pointed his gun towards the criminal kneeling before him. An ashamedly large part of him just wanted to pull the trigger, just wanted to give in. But he sighed and re angled his gun before firing. 

Jim Gordon is not an easily shaken person, but turning back to Harvey, he couldn’t look his partner in the eye. 

 

Oswald felt nothing but cold. All of his appendages were numb, save, of course, for his bad leg. That one hurt like a bitch. He sat on the cold concrete, coughing up water and swearing on his busted, fucked up life that he would be the end of Fish Mooney. 

He hoisted himself up on two feet (well, one and a half) and shook himself out. He swore as pins and needles prickled his body while he slowly but steadily made his way back towards Gotham, one thought on his mind. Jim Gordon.

Jim Gordon, the man who had spared his life. As sad as it seemed, Jim was probably the closest semblance he had to a friend at the moment. But that would soon change. Soon, he would be the King of Gotham. He would rule with an iron fist, crushing and destroying anyone who dared to mock him- and he would do anything to get there.

Oswald felt nothing but cold, but Jim Gordon had some small part of his heart still warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
